Such fittings, when not associated with the binding, are always exposed to outside influences, like ice, snow, dirt or the like, for example, during walking. Further the fittings can be damaged during walking or during a fall when the ski boot is released from the ski. When such occurs, it may no longer be possible to effect a proper fastening of the ski boot onto the ski.